


(podfic of) A Furnace, Seal'd

by anatsuno



Category: Terminator Salvation (2009)
Genre: Chains, Community: kink_bingo, Kink Bingo 2010, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-20
Updated: 2011-04-20
Packaged: 2017-10-23 00:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anatsuno/pseuds/anatsuno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the square Locks & Chains of my KB card. With many thanks to Gloria.</p>
    </blockquote>





	(podfic of) A Furnace, Seal'd

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Furnace, Seal'd](https://archiveofourown.org/works/45003) by [GloriaMundi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloriaMundi/pseuds/GloriaMundi). 



> For the square Locks & Chains of my KB card. With many thanks to Gloria.

**Duration** : 4:55mn **  
Format & Size**: 2.5MB mp3

[Click to download it from MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/?x1n71iehs3zqqyx)

Or listen to it right there: 


End file.
